


Chorus Of Angels

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Death, Widowed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chorus Of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert. Thank you to castielspahdehrah (Tumblr) for encouraging me to broaden my horizons. Also thank you to the peeps of the spnfanficpond for reading the first bit and not biting my head off for the feels.

As Dean held your hand, the sounds of medical equipment filling the room, a single tear slipped down his cheek. “Please Sweetheart, I’m not ready. I need you.”

With a weak smile and an even weaker grip on his hand, in your last moments you try to console this man who’d been your rock, your home. “You’ll be fine, Dean. You’ll make a wonderful daddy. Just promise me…promise me you’ll tell her about me. How much I love our little girl.”

More tears escape his eyes as he lets out a ragged breath. “I don’t need to. You’ll be there because Cas will get here. I know he will and then you’ll be good as new.”

“The angels fell. He’s at half power at best.” You reach up and brush away the tears. “Now don’t cry. I want that beautiful smile to be the last thing I see.”

Leaning across the railing Dean presses a kiss to your too dry lips. “I love you and I promise to tell her all about you. Every day.”

“Our little Sophie.” You blink slowly with a stronger smile to follow. “Can you hear them? The angels? I think they’re singing.” You murmur as the light fades from your eyes. Dean’s voice joining the chorus, adding a baseline of your name.


End file.
